Together Always
by luwendy23
Summary: In this story, I will be adding more romance for the anime/manga. So if you have wished for the anime/manga to have romance then here you go. However I have to warn you it is a love triangle between Mai, Eugene and Naru.


Chapter 1 (We met)

As usual I stay after school with 2 of my friends, Yuki and Akira. We usually tell each other stories we know that is related to ghost and paranormal stuff.

We were trying out this game where, you have three people telling ghost stories or Urban Legend. After that, you can hear a fourth person speaking. The fourth person is the ghost of course.

"Did you guys hear the story about this lady in the bathroom that appears in a mirror?" I asked.

"What lady?" Akira questioned.

"You say her name 3 times in the mirror and she'll appear in a white bloody dress." I whispered to them.

"What her name?" They said in unison while hugging each other.

"Bloody Mary!" I answered loudly.

"Ahhh!" They scream.

We all told our story and waited for the fourth person to speak. Suddenly, a tall black hair boy came in. It was so obvious that Yuki and Akira adore him. I'm not saying that he's ugly, he was handsome and all, but I have a weird feeling about him.

"So you like paranormal stuff, huh?" He requested.

Yuri and Akira rushed to him.

"What's your name?!" Asked Yuri.

He smiled and answered "I'm Naru."

"Are you a 1st year or 2nd year student?!" Asked Akira.

"I don't go to school here, but I'm 16." He replied.

"So _he's the same age as me then. Weird… He's smiling, but his eye doesn't show it. There's something suspicious about him_." I thought to myself.

As I was walking to school the next day, I saw something at the window of this very old building next to the school. It looked like a little girl holding a doll or something. I kind of sneak in and get a little peek of it. I saw this tall man, I think he was trying to put up a camera or something.

"Lin! Are you done putting the cameras in every room?!" Naru stated loudly, walking toward the door where I was.

"This is the last one." Lin responded.

Lin stared at me. I notice his eyes looked like Naru from yesterday afternoon in school.

"What is this girl doing here?" Wondered Lin.

"THIS GIRL has a name." I responded to him. "And the name is Mai Taniyama." I continued

"Her name is Mai Taniyama, age 16, birthday July 4th, 1st year high school student, height 5'1, and blood type is B." Naru told Lin.

"How did you know all of that?!" I questioned curiously.

"You don't need to know." Naru replied coldly.

A tall, long hair man walked up to Naru, with a red hair lady up behind him

"Yo Naru!" He greeted.

"Hello." Said the lady.

"Why who is this young cutie?" The man wondered.

"Her name is Mai." Naru answered.

"Who asked you to give out my information?!" I yelled at Naru.

"You never told me not to." He said carefree.

"Hello Mai. I'm Houshou Takigawa. I am an ex-monk. The lady next to me is Ayako Matsuzaki, she's a priestess." He introduced.

"If you're an ex-monk and she's a priest. Then what is Naru and Lin?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Naru is a Ghost hunter. He hunts for ghost and stuff. Lin is his assistant. Naru also own an office called Shibuya Psychic Research." Takigawa answered.

"So this building is haunted?" I asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions? Aren't you supposed to be at school right now?" Naru said.

"School?... Oh my god! School!" I yelled while running to school.

I was almost late for school, but luckily I wasn't. School went really well. After school, I went home. On my way home. I saw a building called "**Shibuya Psychic Research**". I went in of course. There, I saw Naru, Lin, Takigawa, and Matsuzaki.

"Hello" I greeted them.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Naru with his cold heart.

"I was wondering if I can work here."

"I'm not hiring."

"I really want to work here. I love paranormal stuff. How about this, I will be with you guys for this investigation at that building this morning. If you think I'm not good enough when it's over, I'll just leave."

"I said no"

"Come on man! Give her a chance" Takigawa told Naru.

"Fine. We'll meet each other at the building at 10 o'clock tonight." Naru ordered. "We will be stay there for a couple of days so remember to bring some clothes." He added.

"Yes Sir!" I stated excitedly.

That is the day, when my life started.

* * *

**If you have any ideas to make my story more interesting please 'Private Message' (PM) me and I might use your ideas.**


End file.
